onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Battle Frankies/BF-36
To my fellow Editors, I have placed Franky Schematics here because: 1.This place has become livier since the first time I came here and think this would help benefit the place. 2.Wikipedia seems too dangerous a place for the article to exist, especially when there are people who around who hate this kind of stuff and make all sorts of problems for One Piece editors like that one guy who keep asking for "sources independent of the subject" on the One Piece and Dragon Ball Attack Lists AFD pages. I'm not saying it shouldn't exist on Wikipedia and only exist in this Wikia, I just don't want the information to be lost plus like that one person who voted keep stated in the Dragon ball list AFD, just because it can covered here doesn't mean it couldn't be covered there. 3.I want to update it in peace without fear of those guys stated above. Their presence on Wikipedia made me not want to login and I forced it upon myself to improve the article or anything else as an anon from time to time. I don't want to be like that. In fact because of that and serveral incidents that happened there, I thinking of quiting being an editor there, I much perfer being a reader there than being an editor burdened with all those different rules, points of view and whatever. At least here, I think do it without the stress. The purposes of why this article can benefit the One Piece Wikia are as follow: 1.So that the Franky article wouldn't be stuffed with an attack list so it can expand more on details like history, relationships, current storyline or whatever. 2.To provide a place where new attacks can be easily added and expand on the descriptions of the attacks such as name explanations and whatever else. I noticed long before that the attack list article was abit unmanageable and too cramped for improvement. At least this way, even if Franky doesn't join the Luffy, some vital pieces of information about him wouldn't be stacked up like an ugly list. If anyone else finds this article unbeneficial, rude, or whatever, you can nominate this deletion and throw it away. I only did this help out. I await your responses. From: Mugiwara Franky 03:54, 9 November 2006 (UTC) a.k.a Calico D. Sparrow on Wikipedia :I don't see a problem with it Calico, I know how you hate to see the those pages get trashed at Wikipedia... I've seen how much you've pleaded (unsuccessfully) to have them allow them... I think they should be allowed. What about everyone else? There is no one to tell us we can't have this sort of thing here, we've said this time and time before! One-Winged Hawk 11:34, 9 November 2006 (UTC) ::Since it seems like this was accepted (I think), I will continue to make this article better when the situation calls and I also be providing similar articles like it. The ones I will slowly be making soon will be ones of Nami, Zoro, and Usopp. I even have an idea to tackle the motherlode: Luffy into a managable and easily expandble style.Mugiwara Franky 03:12, 11 November 2006 (UTC) :::There seems to be a like serious lack of talking amongst everyone here in this community... One-Winged Hawk 09:03, 11 November 2006 (UTC) Franky Schematics first appearance Hi, I want to talk about the Franky Schematics first appearance. I know that Franky used that fighting style during his first encounter with Luffy in the manga and anime and he didn't used that fighting style on Usopp when he first met Usopp. I want to know: Why was the first appearance of the Franky Schematics removed ? What was wrong about it ? Thank you for answering. Ichigo kurosaki1979 18:02, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :The article in general is not about a fighting style but an article about all the known cyborg parts of Franky and the things he can do with them. It's not an article describing one thing but an article about several things. In other words, it would require several info boxes and first appearances instead of just one. However, that would be a bit messy and unnecessary. It would especially would be the case if info boxes were included cause other than first appearance there's nothing else to fit in a infobox that wasn't redundant or speculative. The references part of the article can deal with the first appearances without making the article too messy.Mugiwara Franky 18:15, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Battle Franky 36 Should we name this page as Battle Franky 36 instead? I mean, it's an official name, and it designates him as a battle weapon. Yatanogarasu 00:28, 23 March 2010 (UTC) :Battle Franky 36 kinda refers to Franky himself. It's kinda still him only after modification. I'm not sure what others would prefer though.Mugiwara Franky 08:15, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Cola: Liters vs. Bottles? Has it been noted anywhere what the actual unit of measurement for Franky's fuel is? I know he keeps three bottles in his fridge, but it seems to me that each bottle contains more than 1.0 units, because with his battle between Fukurou and himself (correct me if I'm wrong), didn't he use more than 3.0 in the time between his fill-up and his victory, and still come out of it with his hairdo mostly intact? 2xN 03:05, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Butt vs. Buttocks For all accounts 'butt' needs to be exchanged for 'buttocks' as it is a slang term. Sables 13:56, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Mangastream The picture that's being used for his bf-37 look right now is a mangastream, which I don't think we're supposed to be using on here, so I'm going to switch it out for the raw one I uploaded. When another translator group gets to it, we can switch it out for their cleaned up version...Gerokeymaster 21:06, October 6, 2010 (UTC) BF 37 Pictures The pictures in the BF 37 section, specifically the Franky Rocket Launcher and Nipple Lights appear before they are mentioned in the text. If I knew how to fix this myself, I would, so can someone fix this or tell me how to fix this? Split I say we split the page: BF-36 and BF-37, in tabs. 18:27, July 27, 2011 (UTC) I agree. 18:34, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Wait, BF or "Battle Franky 36/37", as we do use "Battle Frankies". 18:37, July 27, 2011 (UTC) I think the tabs should say BF-36 and BF-37. 15:34, July 28, 2011 (UTC)